


cross my heart

by nerducci



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: "is pizza a vegetable" no. fuck you, M/M, and daniel being an idiot, more kevin worrying about daniel's shitty diet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerducci/pseuds/nerducci
Summary: "Okay," Kevin says, "okay, you stay here, I'm gonna go buy a vegetable. Several vegetables."





	cross my heart

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't a crackfic i swear

It's 6pm and Daniel's lying on the couch eating ice cream straight out of the tub, which is quite frankly a little concerning, especially given the fact that he's lactose intolerant. Kevin shakes his head and snatches the ice cream tub before any more damage can be done.

_"Hey,"_ Daniel says indignantly, trying to take it back but not really making any attempt to move from his position.

"Have you had any proper food today?" Kevin asks.

"I had pizza earlier. Give me that back."

"When was the last time you ate a vegetable?"

There's a long pause as Daniel seems to consider the question. "Does pizza count as a vegetable?"

Kevin hesitates, and then frowns. "You're jokin', aren't you?"

"...There's tomato on pizza."

"Okay, first off, tomato is a fruit." He pauses. "Oh no, you're not joking."

Okay okay okay okay okay. Okay, he needs to go to the store, and buy, like, a carrot or something. What other vegetables are there? Lettuce is a vegetable, right? Okay.

"Okay," Kevin says, "okay, you stay here, I'm gonna go buy a vegetable. Several vegetables."

He grabs his wallet and heads to the grocery store as fast as possible. They're starting to run low on food money, but he tries not to worry about that right now. For the time being, the priority is fixing Daniel's shitty diet. Or, well, trying to.

It hits him as he's walking back that Daniel has been at the apartment pretty much twenty-four seven these past couple of weeks. Doesn't he have his own place to get back to? Not that he really cares that much; he's just curious.

He asks Daniel about it when he gets back.

"Oh," Daniel says, "well, I don't actually- I wasn't really living in one place. I was staying with a few different people."

_Oh,_ Kevin realises, _he was couchsurfing._

"That's rough," he says, and hands Daniel a carrot. "I've been there. Just-... you can stay here as long as you want, y'know."

"Thanks," Daniel says, and then, "what the hell is this?"

"That's a carrot."

"That's not what I- I know what a _carrot _is. I'm not _stupid." _Daniel takes a bite and looks horrified. "This is disgusting."

"Yeah, well, that ain't my problem."

"But-"

"Just eat it, would you? I don't got time to be worryin' about your shitty diet. I got bills to pay. You're gonna have to start takin' care of yourself."

Daniel pulls a face but eats the carrot anyway.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," Kevin says somewhat sympathetically when Daniel's done.

"It was nasty."

"Y'know what's nasty? Getting a vitamin C deficiency and suffering because you're not eating properly."

"Okay, fair point." After a short pause, Daniel smiles slightly. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"Well, y'know. If I don't, who will?"

"I'm serious. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Their eyes meet briefly, and Kevin thinks if they were dating, he'd probably kiss Daniel right now.

But they're not, and he can't, so he settles for pulling a bag of salad leaves out of his shopping bag and throwing it at Daniel's face.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing a bunch of oneshots with these two rn so if u liked this go read the others actually they're in chronological order so u should have probably read this one 3rd but never mind if u didn't sDKHFSHKLHDS
> 
> thank u for reading, comments r very appreciated and they fuel me
> 
> also it's 3am so sorry if there are many mistakes oop


End file.
